The Rage of Darkness
Plot The Armada's latest monster has gone rogue and the Mega Rangers have to go to head to toe with this powerful monster. While at the same time, Silas unleashes a brand new weapon created to capture the Ranger Keys. Summary On the Armada Mothership, Emperor Venorak was getting rather inpatient due to all of the countless failures. Metal Alice and Mothina had resorted to unleashing an old creation of Electras' before his betrayal. The luminary monster called Repulsaur was released by Metal Alice and Mothina in order to help Venorak defeat the Megaforce rangers and Venorak wanted to see his demonstration. But the end result was that the monster had drained Venorak of his anger which had given him a power boost, then did the same to Redkor as he had tried to stop him and then Metal Alice begged him to stop but then he escaped not before claiming that he has power rangers and pirates to terminate. Mothina initially wanted the monster destroyed but Venorak uncharacteristically politely tells Mothina to send Metal Alice persuade the monster. If the monster is still rebellious then they would have to kill him. On the Crimson Skull, Silas had picked off a disturbance and Invidious was being concerned of what Silas meant, "something familiar before". Gamra had worked on essentially a vacuum like cannon that sucks up ranger keys called the Range Buster. Silas was skeptical at first because he has his staff and Levira had pressed on about this. Vito had gotten out of his bubble bath but slipped on his rubber ducky on the floor and then slid across the room into Invidious. The end result was Invidious and Vito had both gotten sucked into the weapon. Levira was infuriated about this and Gamra had shot the two out into wall while being embarrassed. Even Silas facepalmed himself in embarrassed as well. Kai was at the command center talking to Gosei about the Keys requiring more energy to recharge. Then they've had picked up a disturbance from the thermosphere. The rangers are at school and Gosei had called to let them know that they've got to go to the command center. All of the rangers get together through teleporting and then they see upon the monitor showing the creature coming down and Gosei had informed them through the best of his knowledge, the creature has what appears to have the power of darkness and can absorb the emotion of anger to boost up his strength. He warns the seven to not loose their self control and then they've had made their word. At the Crimson Skull, Gamra and Levira were redoing the Range Buster and Silas had hasten the two to finish the weapon in time for he is taking Invidious and a handful of T-Bruisers with him to Earth. Levira volunteers to come along as well for she is destined to get even with Emma. On Earth, Repulsaur attacked two construction complaining about their low pay, only for their anger to be taken away and then blasted them into the air. Repulsaur had called out to Silas to face him. The rangers show up to confront him and to their surprise, discover that he is another luminary monster and the worst one yet. Noah was shocked and horrified that there was an eighth one that Joe had created and Repulsaur rebuffs Joe as Electras as goes to make fun of him for mix breeding the wrongs species to make him. This downright angered Noah as he had charged to confront him despite the others' pleas. He effortlessly gets grabbed by the neck and then has had his anger taken away before tossing him aside. The rangers had morphed into SPD's Yellow, Mystic Force's Solarius Knight, SPD's Green, Mystic Force's Red, Overdrive's Mercury, and Overdrive's Pink rangers but to no avail. Kai was the second to lose his anger due to being insulted by Repulsaur about his past as Argus. The rangers had tried everything to but they were still no match for this new luminary pest. Repulsaur just compares him to being even more powerful than Vrak, Malkor and even Damaras. Metal Alice was heavily impressed on Repulsaur's achievement on getting the rangers on the ropes. Mothina on the ship was then contacted by MA to let her know that just in case the rangers try to interrupt and if the monster to come along, send in the Kingsmen. Mothina agrees and Redkor also politely asked if he would participate if things go wrong and Mothina sighed in anger before saying yes. On Earth, Repulsaur was just about to finish them off before Metal Alice comes in to try to persuade him to come back to the Armada, telling him that they are willing to help him. Repulsaur as expected refused because he would rather continue his battle with the rangers and then later Silas for he is the most powerful being yet. Metal Alice had begged to differ by sending in the Kingsmen to stall the rangers while she drags him along. Silas and crew show up before the two as Silas attempts to manipulate Repulsaur into serving him and abandon the Armada. Repulsaur scuffs at the "offer" as he is still boasting that he wants to end Silas' misery and he is now considered the most powerful being yet. Metal Alice had threaten Silas to back off for she will permit Silas to trick Repulsaur into working for "bottom feeding scavengers of the galaxy like him". Silas tells her to bug off in an emotionless manner. Metal Alice was about to strike the pirates but Repulsaur pushes MA out of the way to go after the pirates. Invidious attempted to assault MA for the insults and was about to strike Repulsaur down but he gets picked off by tossing him away with only one hand not before stealing his anger. The rangers have had already picked off the Kingsmen and then the T-Bruisers intercept the five of them. Levira was about to fire the Range Buster on Emma for her ranger keys but Noah threw himself in the way. Noah had his MMPR Blue key taken away from him. Levira was angry about this and Repulsaur immediately steals her anger as well. Troy and Orion go MMPR Red and Green on the Range Buster but it was ineffective. They've got their MMPR Keys taken away too. Troy was just about to strike down Repulsaur but Metal Alice stopped him and mocks him that the pirates are the Armada's problem and not theirs. Emma strikes down MA before the two both morphed into the two samurai reds to fight Silas and Repulsaur. (The two were evenly matched after all.) The others had destroyed the T-Bruisers with the Super Mega Cannon. Troy fought Repulsaur while Emma fought Silas in MMPR Red. Emma was just about to lose until she cuts down Silas, reducing him to his regular form and then took the MMPR Red. Troy was initially about to lose until Emma had morphed into Lost Galaxy Pink and then Troy morphed into In Space Red to fend off Repulsaur. The rangers had placed in their Zeo ranger keys in the super mega cannon to fire on Repulsaur. Even though they've fired at the luminary monster, he was holding it off with his own bare hands. Silas was infuriated and tried to steal the Zeo Rangers keys with the range buster just so he can finish the fight once and for all. Troy manages to destroy the Range Buster with his spin sword, freeing the MMPR Blue and Green keys. Repulsaur had taken the opportunity to steal Silas' anger but he, Levira, and Invidious had been teleported by Gamra safely back to the Crimson Skull. Troy and Emma both hurried to help the five until they were initially intercepted by Redkor and Metal Alice until they've had beaten them. The two then added their rangers keys to increase the Zeo ranger keys' power to finally obliterate Repulsaur for good, not before Repulsaur warns them that Wrath will always be their worst enemies just like him before he exploded. On the Armada Mothership, Venorak scolds at the two women for their failure and Redkor complains about his headache after that event with Repulsaur. Mothina and MA had discussed about their failures while they've still gotten Levira's Zord. On Earth, Gosei commends the rangers for handling the two factions in one day and it was no doubt one of their biggest challenges yet. Noah was apologizing for letting the beast get into him but Kai tells him not to let himself down. Emma and Gia were outside the command looking up at stars wondering what the Armada might do next. Ranger Modes * Troy: Mystic Force Red, Mighty Morphin' Red, Samurai Red (Male Version), and In Space Red * Gia: SPD Yellow * Noah: Mighty Morphin' Blue * Jake: SPD Green * Emma: Overdrive Pink, Princess Samurai Red and Lost Galaxy Pink * Orion: Overdrive Mercury Ranger and Mighty Morphin' Green * Kai: Mystic Force Solarius Knight Notes * Repulsaur is the eighth Luminary Monster of the series and one of the only three Luminary Monsters to have been sealed away. * This is the first time that Redkor and Emperor Venorak had been out of character. * Troy and Emma's morphing into the Red Space Ranger and Pink Galaxy Ranger are an homage to Andros and Karone's sibling relationship. Since Troy and Emma treat each other as if they are like siblings. **Coincidentally Troy and Emma using the Princess Samurai Red Ranger Key and the Samurai Red key have been used at the same time to morph into Princess Samurai Red and Samurai Red marked the first and only time both Red keys from Samurai have been used. Other times, for the Princess Samurai Red team up, it had always been the Samurai Black Ranger key that was used. This is because Samurai Black is Jayden's true rank and he is the son of Lord Xandred Ashra from the Ashra Clan. Lauren is the true Samurai Red since she is the daughter of Grand Shogun Kentaro Shiba.